Charlie and the Great Battle Royale
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: Fifteen years after the first tour, Charlie and Willy Wonka lead Augustus, Veruca, Violet, and Mike around the factory once more. During a demonstration of Willy's latest invention, Mike decides to transport everyone into the world of Call of Duty Mobile. One-hundred players can enter, and only one team can possibly emerge victorious. (2005 CatCF characters, takes place in CODM)
1. From Tour to Battle Royale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, and Warner Bros. Pictures. I also do not own any locales from the Call of Duty franchise. All rights belong to Activision and Tencent Games. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1 - From Tour to Battle Royale

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you my latest and greatest invention...Virtual Reality Chocolate!" Mr. Wonka proudly exclaimed as he and Charlie led Augustus, Veruca, Violet and Mike around the Virtual Reality Testing Room. It was a large, relatively dim room that featured a glowing blue apparatus in the very center that resembled a flying saucer. The only other light source came from a ring of blue lights around the room's circumference. Below the saucer, there was a raised, circular platform. Lastly, the far end of the room was dominated by an enormous screen.

"Is this like Television Chocolate in any way?" Mike inquired. "If so, please don't shrink me down like you did fifteen years ago."

"Don't worry, I can assure you that this invention is perfectly safe," Mr. Wonka replied to the apprehensive computer genius. "Besides, when we try this out, even _I_ will be taking part in the experiment." He then noticed that Mike was on his phone. "What are you doing on there? Just curious."

"He's been playing a game called _Call of Duty Mobile_ for the past month or so," Violet said to him. "It's actually really good! There's an extensive multiplayer mode with all sorts of classic maps, or areas, from prior Call of Duty games, as well as a battle royale mode!"

Mr. Wonka cocked his head to one side. "Battle Royale? Isn't that the name of a Japanese movie?"

"Yes," Mike replied, temporarily looking up from his phone towards Mr. Wonka. "The premise behind a battle royale game is that it involves a large amount of players, and whoever is the last one alive wins the game. You must have heard of Fortnite by now. It's one of those games."

"Who _hasn't_ heard of Fortnite?" Mr. Wonka scoffed. "Everyone and their dead old goose is talking about it! Speaking of video games, that's exactly what Virtual Reality Chocolate is for. Our virtual reality system emphasizes the virtual and the reality! It uses fifth-generation Television Chocolate technology to transport you into any movie or video game of your choice, and you literally get to be a part of the action!"

"Is Television Chocolate still around?" Veruca asked, and Charlie shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," he replied. "It was only around for a month or so. Due to the fact that our sales plummeted since people were simply hoarding our chocolate for free, we scrapped that idea, and after several years of brainstorming and testing, we decided to use this technology for recreational purposes, only within the factory. The screen is big enough that objects and people will actually retain their normal size. In other words, you will not get shrunken down to four inches tall." Mike Teavee loudly sighed in relief upon hearing this.

"In regards to what Virtual Reality Chocolate does," Charlie continued. "To us, it would look like a person is on the screen, like how most video games are. We would only see him or her as if we were looking at a screen. But to the person inside, he or she gets to roam around a fully three-dimensional, virtual world, that feels just as real as the physical world. Therefore, the virtual and the reality are seamless. Allow me to demonstrate with this little robot."

As if on cue, a small, humanoid robot walked up to Mr. Wonka and Charlie. It was about the size of a four-year-old child.

"This little 'bot will now be transported into an arena, where it will engage in battle with other robots," Charlie continued. He then directed his gaze towards the robot. "I want you to go towards the teleporter, to show our guests how this technology works, got it?" The robot nodded, and it walked towards the center of the room and onto the platform. It stopped once it was directly underneath the saucer-shaped teleporter. A bright, green light began to shine onto the robot.

"The robot's dimensions are currently being scanned, measured, and analyzed," Charlie said. "This system is so advanced that it even works on moving objects. We could make this robot do tricks and dance around if we wanted to, while it's being scanned, and the machine wouldn't be fooled. The physical size of the object will never change." He snapped his fingers, and the robot began to dance around like a ballerina. Despite that, the scanner continued to work.

Augustus, Veruca, and Mike continued to stare at the robot in awe as it began to disintegrate into tiny bits, which ascended upwards and into the teleporter. In just four seconds, the robot had completely disappeared, and the green light faded away.

"It's gone!" Violet exclaimed. "Where is it now?"

"It's being pieced back together on the screen," Charlie told him. "It happens really fast, so come on!" He excitedly ran towards the screen, and the others rushed to join him.

A square arena that resembled a tabletop appeared on the screen, along with three life-sized robots. The game displayed the arena from a top-down perspective, and the robots were stationed at the bottom-right, top-left, and top-right corners.

"Those three robots over there will be our robot's opponents," Charlie said just as a fourth robot materialized on the bottom-left side of the arena. "The robot that just appeared was the one that we sent via the teleporter."

"Get ready to fight," a booming voice sounded, "in three, two, one!"

The four robots charged towards the center of the table, and chaos ensued as the robots violently punched and kicked each other in an attempt to knock their opponents off the arena.

"As you can see, we're watching all the action from a third-person perspective," Charlie said. "The robots, on the other hand, are seeing everything in first-person, in full 3D. To them, that arena is just as real as the room we're standing in right now."

The robot that was sent to the screen by Charlie suddenly performed a roundhouse kick, sending the other three robots flying out of the arena, and confetti rained down as the robot performed a victory dance.

"So, vhat happens now?" Augustus asked.

"Well," Charlie answered, "the robot that won is offered the chance to either keep playing, or to exit the game and return to the real world. It looks like it will choose to do the latter." Sure enough, the robot vanished from the screen, and it slowly materialized onto the platform beneath the teleporter before it darted towards a charging station.

"What will become of the other robots?" Violet asked, eager for more information.

"The other three robots are now in the Digital Realm," Mr. Wonka replied. "It's where all the game data is stored when it's not in the physical realm."

"But what if Mike decides to play _his_ game?" Violet inquired out of curiosity. "Everything is online, so everybody who loses just goes back to the in-game lobby. Surely everything should work out in the end, right? As in, will we all come out the same size we are right now?"

"It should be able to work that way," Charlie said. "As far as I know, Mike would just have to log out of the app once we're done, and we will be transported back here. Besides, if Willy Wonka himself is taking part in this, we can guarantee that everything will be perfectly safe."

Mr. Wonka wiped his forehead and adjusted his black top hat. "I can't believe I'm going to say this since a similar event eliminated Mike Teavee from the original tour, but...let's boogie to the teleporter! I've tested out many inventions for myself, so this will just be another one!"

"Mike, just place your phone here," Charlie instructed as he pointed towards a table with a charging pad built into it. Mike Teavee did so, and the giant screen at the end of the room instantly displayed the Battle Royale screen that was on his phone. In the center of the screen, there stood a soldier with a rust-colored metal suit, a protective helmet, and an AK-47 rifle tucked under his right arm. His username, which was positioned directly below his avatar, was miketeaveeno1.

Everyone stood on the central platform underneath the saucer-shaped teleporter, but not before Mike reached for his phone. He selected Double FPP Mode, which meant that everyone would be playing in teams of two players each, and the game's camera would show a first-person perspective on the screen. He then pressed the yellow Start button in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen, and the game began to load.

"Gather round!" Mr. Wonka announced as a bright green light began to illuminate right above their heads.

"I feel all tingly inside!" Veruca said while her body was being scanned by the system. "Make it stop!"

"We can't," Charlie replied. "Once the scanner turns on, there's no way to turn it off until the process is complete."

Suddenly, the world began to spin around them, and they were whisked through a tunnel of nothing but ones and zeroes at what felt like the speed of light. Finally, their feet slammed down onto solid ground, right in the middle of what appeared to be a military training camp. There were a series of obstacle courses to their right for soldiers-in-training, three aircraft hangars to their left, and all sorts of isolated concrete buildings, warehouses, and military vehicles dotted the nearby landscape. The footsteps of other players began to make themselves known, and as more and more players entered the game, the area quickly became a battle zone.

"Where...are we?" Veruca asked while trying to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"I think we're at the Practice Range," Mike answered. "Right now, we are completely invulnerable to any type of damage, since all we're doing is waiting for ninety-four other players to drop in."

Veruca gasped. "You mean there will be a hundred players in total?!"

Mike nodded. "Correct. Now, look down at your feet." Everyone did so, and sure enough, there were small knives positioned there for them to acquire, to use as their sole weapon for the time being. The blades were only about four inches long, but they appeared to be razor-sharp. They picked up the knives before Mike continued with, "We must select our class right now. Just look at your heads-up display and you'll see a list of what they are." The available classes were as follows:

**Scout**

_Sensor Dart- Shoot a Sensor Dart that can see hostile positions in the radar map._

_Tracker - Shows enemy footprints for several seconds._

**Clown**

_Toy Bomb - Summons zombies that only attack units near them._

_Anti-zombie - Reduces zombies' awareness distance to 15 meters._

**Medic**

_Medical Station - Places a medical station that heals you and allies continuously._

_Medic - Reduces time required for healing and bringing back knocked-down teammates by 25%._

**Ninja**

_Grapple Hook - Shoot a grapple hook that pulls you to the target._

_Dead Silence - Reduces sounds when moving._

**Defender**

_Transform Shield - Place a transformable and flashing shield._

_Reinforced - Reduces damage from all sources except gunfire by 20%._

**Mechanic**

_EMP Drone - Call an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) drone that does continuous EMP interference to hostiles._

_Engineer - Grants augmented sight, making vehicles, hostile traps, and equipment visible within 80 meters._

"I choose Clown!" Mr. Wonka proclaimed.

_I figured you would_, Mike mentally replied as he selected the Mechanic class, which was best suited for his technological expertise.

Mr. Wonka noticed that a little blue robot bomb appeared in his holster. "Ooh! I guess I can throw this, and it'll summon zombies?" He grabbed it with his right hand and threw it into the air with all of his strength. Eventually, it landed on the ground, and while it began to bounce up and down and play upbeat music, Mr. Wonka intently watched for a horde of zombies to appear from out of nowhere, but none came.

"Your bomb won't work properly until the match has begun," Mike told him. "We're just waiting for the total number of players to reach one-hundred."

"I'll be a Ninja," Violet said while Mike and Mr. Wonka were conversing with each other. "I'm flexible, determined to win, and since I'm the shortest person here so far, it'll give me an edge when it comes to evading and outsmarting my opponents."

"I'll be zhe Defender," Augustus announced as he selected his class.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with either the Medic or the Scout class to choose from," Veruca said. She approached Charlie, who still hadn't selected one of the two remaining classes. She picked up a small coin that was on the ground. "Heads is Scout, Tails is Medic. Here you go." She handed the coin to Charlie who tossed it into the air.

"Heads," Charlie said. "That leaves you as the Medic, and me as the Scout. All set."

A red box containing a medical station dropped onto the ground near Veruca's feet, and as for Charlie, a tiny dart shimmered into existence inside his holster. He threw it onto the ground, and a red burst of light emanated from where it landed. Suddenly, orange footprints appeared all around him on the ground, and it barely took him any time to realize that they were the footprints of his enemies. As if that wasn't enough, the enemies were also now marked with red dots on his map!

"Guys!" Mike announced. "We are playing a Doubles match, which means that each of us must select a partner right now."

Violet immediately raised her hand.

"I've always played this game with Mike online," she said, "so I'm choosing someone different. I'll choose to be with...Charlie."

"Bye for now, Veruca," Charlie said, giving the British girl a friendly farewell wave as he approached the blonde ninja. He watched as Violet suddenly targeted a nearby building with her grapple hook. Once it lodged itself into the wall, it pulled her through the air and towards the building at high speed.

While Violet was happily zipping around from building to building using her newly acquired ninja skills, Veruca was still trying to decide whom her partner would be, now that Charlie was chosen to be Violet's teammate instead of hers.

"I'll choose Mike," she proclaimed, boldly strutting towards the person who was most adept at this game. This meant one thing for Mr. Wonka, however...

"I guess you'll be my teammate," Augustus said, beckoning the chocolatier to meet up with him. Mr. Wonka hesitantly walked over to where Augustus stood.

_At least he doesn't look like a fat snob anymore_, Mr. Wonka thought as the German ginger practiced his skill by placing a large metal wall in front of himself. Augustus crouched down behind it, and with a newly acquired M4 assault rifle, he began spraying deadly bullets all over his currently invincible foes.

"Welcome to Battle Royale!" the captain's voice suddenly announced via everyone's headsets. "The match is about to start!"

"Let's DO this, Charlie!" Violet said with determination. "We'll be on the plane very soon. I hope you're not afraid of skydiving."

"I've had plenty of experience doing so in the Exploding Candy Room," Charlie replied with a grin, watching as ninety-nine other players continued milling about the Practice Range. "This should be fun!"

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my latest story! I got myself a 64GB iPhone XS last month since my 32GB iPhone 7 was running low on storage. With double the amount of storage on my new iPhone, I decided to try COD Mobile, and I'll admit, I'm addicted to it. I've also been wanting to write a battle royale-style fic for some time, and just last week it occurred to me that I should combine the two and write a CatCF/COD crossover. Feel free to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be uploaded tomorrow or on Sunday! :)**


	2. The War Begins

Chapter 2 - The War Begins

**Author's note: Hi everyone, and welcome back to my CatCF/Call of Duty crossover fic! First, I'll respond to your reviews.  
**

**Gs33022, you said you laughed when Mr. Wonka chose the Clown class, eh? Well, it does suit him to an extent, but I always pick the Clown class when I play the game, so I thought it would suit him as well. :D**

**Turrislucidus, you'll see how it'll play out right now. On with the story!**

"Time for the mission," the captain chimed. "Get ready!"

By this point, all fifty teams had since boarded an enormous cargo jet, which was outfitted with one-hundred seats for everybody to sit on while the plane ascended into the sky. Inside the aircraft, a large overhead screen showed a map of the entire island, as well as their current altitude, ten thousand feet above terra firma. The plane began to slow down ever so slightly as it passed over the northern coast, which was home to a massive nuclear power plant.

"This island is _huge_!" Charlie remarked just as an alarm went off, and a massive door at the back of the plane slowly lowered itself to make a horizontal platform. The shrieking noise from the jet engines instantly drowned out almost every other sound, so everyone had to yell at the top of their lungs in order to be heard. Already, people were beginning to unbuckle their seat belts before diving headfirst from the back of the jet towards their chosen destinations. At least five teams were seen aiming their bodies towards the nuclear power plant in order to be among the first to land.

"I want to land at Sakura!" Veruca shouted over the engines, pointing towards a small town on the northeastern portion of the island. There was a large lake and a cluster of houses, but what was most appealing to her were the dozens of bright-pink cherry blossom trees that surrounded the area.

"Veruca, that's actually a great idea," Mike replied, "since there's a helicopter down there! Let's go!" And with that, they leapt off the plane, diving headfirst towards Sakura.

Meanwhile, as more and more people took their leaps of faith, Augustus pointed out a location on the map called Killhouse. It looked like a gigantic warehouse, complete with smaller warehouses, as well as a helipad. It was just slightly to the west of their flight path.

"Zhat looks like a good spot to land," he said to a disgruntled Mr. Wonka. "Come on!" They quickly unbuckled their seat belts before leaping off the plane themselves.

"We're staying on the plane for a few more seconds," Violet told Charlie. "I know where the ideal spot to land is."

"And where is that?" Charlie inquired. Violet pointed towards a landmark near the center of the map, represented as a yellow rectangle labeled "Isolated HQ".

"We're approaching it right now!" Violet shouted, hastily unbuckling her seat belt. Charlie did the same. "All right, here we go!" Finally, they dove out of the plane, falling headfirst towards their target, an aerial platform with a futuristic, sci-fi appearance to it. From what Charlie could see, this platform was also home to a parked helicopter.

The rush was unbelievable. Charlie had descended from major heights before, but that was within the walls of the factory. This time, there was nothing to protect him from potentially being shot out of the sky by ninety-eight other players. With every second that passed, the platform was quickly getting closer and closer.

"Pull your chute _now_!" Violet commanded. Without hesitation, Charlie yanked the rip cord to deploy his parachute, the one thing that would keep him away from certain death due to the speed he was falling at. As the chute opened, he felt the air filling into it jerk him gracefully back, and he watched as Violet deployed hers beside him. He looked down and saw that the platform was much closer now, and once his feet landed on its solid metal surface, he immediately understood why Violet had chosen to land at this spot. There was a plethora of powerful weapons and essential items to be looted here, contained within several chests that were scattered around the platform's three floors, each connected by ramps.

While Violet was stocking up on weapons and first aid supplies for herself, Charlie came across a terminal with a blue light shining from it, and a holographic icon of a gift box was floating in the middle. He selected it, and an FHJ-18 rocket launcher appeared.

"First blood!" the captain suddenly announced. That meant that somewhere on this island, someone was the first person to have been killed, bringing the total number of players down from one-hundred to ninety-nine.

"Charlie," Violet said from not far behind, "even though that launcher is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, I do not recommend picking it up. You can't aim it at humans; only at vehicles. Plus, it's very heavy and unwieldy. You're better off with acquiring a regular gun."

"Okay, then," Charlie said, and he checked out the other box. Inside it was an M4, a powerful assault rifle. He grabbed it and equipped it in his holster before running towards the upper platform where Violet stood. There, he found a green box that contained an AK-47, as well as useful accessories for it, such as a scope, silencer, extended barrel, and laser sight, and several clips of ammunition. He grabbed the weapon before following Violet to the lowest platform, where the helicopter was parked. Violet climbed into the pilot's seat and started the helicopter, instantly creating a large gust of wind as its main rotor began to spin.

"Wait, don't take off yet!" Charlie shouted as he continued to loot items from the platform. After stocking up on bandages, first aid kits, and adrenaline syringes, he ran towards the helicopter and sat in one of the passenger seats before buckling himself in.

"Ready, Charlie?" Violet shouted over the loud whirring noise.

"I am now!" Charlie responded, and Violet smoothly lifted the helicopter up and off the platform before flying southeast towards a small town not far away. The town, which was home to a helicopter wreck, was appropriately named Crash. It was located in the middle of a desert-like valley, surrounded by craggy red cliffs that towered over two-hundred feet above the ground. She carefully brought the chopper down to the ground, and upon landing, they quickly exited the aircraft and began to explore the location they were currently in.

Charlie threw a Sensor Dart onto the ground, and after a beacon of red light flashed, two nearby red dots suddenly appeared on his map. They couldn't have been more than one-hundred feet away from where he stood.

"Watch out, Violet!" he cautioned. "Two enemies are at three o'clock!"

"I see one!" Violet cried, pointing towards a two-story building. "He's on the second floor. I can see him through one of the windows. Let me handle this." With perfect aim, she threw her grapple hook up to the windowsill, and in less than two seconds, the grapple yanked her off the ground and up to the second floor of the building. Violet climbed through the window and, upon hearing footsteps, she ran into a large, barren room with nothing but a row of windows and an enemy who was camping in a corner, reloading his shotgun.

Without warning, Violet whipped her machine gun towards him and fired over a dozen rounds, killing him instantly. His body was replaced by a green box, which contained his shotgun, as well as some ammo and his first aid kit. Violet decided to ignore the shotgun, but she snatched up everything else until his inventory was empty.

"Did you take care of the other guy?" Violet asked Charlie once they reunited. Charlie shook his head.

"No, he drove away on an ATV before I could get anywhere near him," Charlie replied. "Thanks for asking, anyway."

Suddenly, a large white circle appeared on the map. It encompassed much of the southwestern region, which included locations such as Estate, Circus, and Nuketown.

"Speaking of driving away," Violet said, "we have to get moving soon. In two minutes, the safe zone will collapse and shrink until it gets to that smaller circle, and everyone outside the safe zone will be killed."

Charlie pondered that before saying, "Let me guess...from there on, the circle will get even smaller until there's almost nothing left. Am I right?"

Violet nodded. "That's the nature of battle royale games, to force the opponents closer together, keeping the action consistent right up until the last person or team is still alive. Let's run back to the chopper! There's no time to waste!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the unlikely duo that consisted of Augustus and Mr. Wonka were flying in their own helicopter towards the very center of the island, which featured Launch, a high-tech launch site for spacecraft. Its centerpiece was a cosmodrome that housed a Russian Soyuz 2 rocket, which towered like a needle above every single building in a large radius. The rest of the area was dotted with small warehouses, narrow, twisting roads, railway tracks, cranes, and large yellow pipes that jutted out of the ground.

"We've got lots of enemies over here," Mr. Wonka warned once they landed, watching as two not-so-far-away players mowed down every person unlucky enough to enter their crosshairs. One of the enemies began sending a barrage of bullets towards their chopper, which quickly caught fire, followed by a massive explosion.

"Our helicopter has been destroyed!" Augustus shouted to Mr. Wonka. "Let's take them out!"

Mr. Wonka, having chosen to be a Clown, grabbed the Toy Bomb from his holster. He threw it high into the air, and just like before, upbeat music began to play, but this time, a trio of growling and shrieking zombies burst out of the ground, and they began to walk with an unsteady gait towards the nearest enemy in a way that only the undead can. The chocolatier giggled with glee as he watched the zombies make a beeline for one of the nearby warehouses. The last Mr. Wonka saw of them was when they opened the door and disappeared into the building, their growls gradually fading away in volume. A second later, gunshots were heard as whoever was inside fought for his or her life. Unfortunately, the zombies turned out to be nothing but a hindrance for the person inside the warehouse, since the enemy had blasted the undead creatures to oblivion. A notification appeared in the top-left corner of Mr. Wonka's HUD: _CODNoob072 killed Zombies._

Augustus quickly used his Defender ability, placing a solid steel wall in front of himself. Once the enemy emerged from the building, Augustus peered into the scope of his Arctic.50 sniper rifle, and fired a single shot at CODNoob072's head.

"Enemy eliminated," he notified Mr. Wonka, and the two teammates ran while crouching low to the ground in order to remain relatively undetected. They looted the green box where CODNoob072's body was, finding an M4 and an AK-47, both loaded with plenty of ammunition, as well as a first aid kit and an adrenaline syringe.

"Chip Terminal is almost ready," the captain told everyone. Ten seconds later, the dreaded announcement came.

"The safe zone is collapsing!"

"We've gotta get out of here _now_," Mr. Wonka urgently said to Augustus, who nodded in response. As they began to sprint away from the direction of the impending collapse, however, a bullet whizzed past Mr. Wonka just inches away from his body. Augustus promptly set up a wall and quickly pulled Mr. Wonka behind it. The chocolatier took out his Toy Bomb, and after throwing it some distance away, the enemy was quickly swarmed by zombies. Earsplitting gunshots echoed throughout the area as the now-distracted enemy desperately tried to fend off the undead, and Augustus used this opportunity to swiftly take him down with his M4.

"Zhat sure vas close," Augustus sighed with relief as the two teammates looted the deceased enemy's inventory. After briefly scanning the area, Augustus found a large military ORV that was big enough for a whole squad to comfortably ride in. "Hey, I found a vehicle! Let's go!" He quickly got behind the wheel of the ORV and started the engine. Seconds later, Mr. Wonka ran over and jumped into the passenger seat, and they zoomed away from the steadily-approaching collapse.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! CODNoob072 is my username for COD Mobile, so if you ever download the game onto your phone or tablet, please feel free to add me as a friend so we can play together! Feel free to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
